Talk:Landon Ricketts
How do you edit the row with Landon's weapons. No matter what I do I can't edit it. I need to, because ingame Landon Ricketts used the Cattleman Revolver, and The Semi-automatic Pistol.Drogo 18:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Bad writing I was looking at the article, and the grammar and punctuation was horrible in the section "Interactions". I fixed as much as I could, but I probably missed alot. please improve. Fixed Interactions I fixed the Interactions part due to bad grammar and such. Refstag 22:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Confederate Uniform Perhaps it should bear mentioning that he is wearing a uniform of the Confederate State of America. Given his age, it is entirely probable he fought in the Civil War. Former Confederates were known to have fled to Mexico with the hope of resurrecting the CSA. His reasons are never revealed, but his clothing is undoubtedly Confederate. don't think so, his birth date says 1851, so he would have been 10 years old when the civil war started and 14 when it ended. Kevinsux909 23:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure if this addition is still up for discussion but Landon could have been a Confederate Drummer Boy during the Civil War given his age these 'soldiers' were often instructed to lead the charge into the battlefied. Wharfmaster 04:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Am I the Only One... ..who thinks that Ricketts doesn't really resemble Lee Van Cleef at all (other than wearing a cowboy hat and having a mustache, that is), but instead looks almost exactly like Sam Elliott?: - JackFrost23 23:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I also don't really see the resemblence with Lee van Cleef and he looks indeed more like Sam Elliott. --Sonny Black 17:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't look like Van Cleef... Sam Elliot, yeah, a little better, but sounds a lot different. Honestly I think they based the character on David Carradine... even the voice actor sounds like him.Stewy.cvl 02:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I think it's based on Keith Carradine's performance as Wild Bill Hickok on Deadwood, especially because of the poker playing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTyGayvUrsg Redderd 08:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :While his outwards appearance doesn't resemble Lee van Cleef to the letter, his interactions with John does, In the movie "For a few dollars more" The man with no name (Clint Eastwoods character) calls Colonel Douglas Mortimer (Lee van Cleef's character) "Old man". In John and Landons first encounter John says he never really had a name and also calls Landon "Old man" on several occations, there are probably more similarities but that's what I recall. : 01:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Asa DeTanet 19:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I tried putting that into the page, but it was removed. I think they're close enough to be listed as "based on" : :100% he is Sam Elliot The Milkman 19:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) This Ricketts/Fraizer Business What is this all about, why is his last name being edited? Anyone care to explain this edit? Please? - JackFrost23 19:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Frazier!? Some guy named Poopy2 keeps changing "Ricketts" to "Frazier" over and over again. I have no idea why, except that the name "Landon Frazier" must have some significance to him so he constantly feels the need to change the name on this site. Maybe it's supposed to be some kind of shout-out. i.e., the guy's a freaking idiot. EmceeGrath 19:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Ricketts Wouldnt it be true for Ricketts to be fine in single player. And be a zombie in multiplayer for Undead Nightmare. Because what if he becomes a zombie after he is already dead, Just like John Marston came back from the dead in the end. When Seth stole the mask, By then Ricketts would have already been dead. You have to remember the time line. In single player the last paper says Ricketts died in his sleep. This paper comes out in 1914. Meanwhile John dies "a few months later" after he put the mask back. Ricketts wasn't dead yet. If he died in 1911 why wait 3 years to report it? Spawny0908 (talk) 21:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) You have to remember it is never specified when Zombie Marston rises from the dead. He dies after a couple of months but he is quite decomposed suggesting he may have been buried 3 years. Besides, in a different timeline whats to say he would die in the same way? Killing Undead can take a toll. Darth Hendrix 21:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Have you guys noted that there also spawns a Retcher of Ricketts, The same mustache, the same trenchcoat which is greenish with blood instead of the blue one found on the Bolter Ricketts. ~So i will add this to the Undead Page, but you guys can remove it if it isn't very usefullSUV-Riderz. 19:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about not logging in, I odn't think I ahve an account and I just wanted to say this. I jsut witnessed Ricketts freaking the hell out in the first mission where you meet him, recieve the Schollfield, and Deadeye level 3. After killing the vultures, we walked into town and he pulled out the cattleman's revolver and started pelting an invincible brown horse that was parked right next to, and luckily shielding, mine. I don't know if he was trying to kill my horse, an npc behind the brown horse, the brown invincible horse, or something else. He started spinning like a top while walking the cripted path. This continued until the bar tender, or whatever he is, Ramone comes out and tells Ricketts about an attack. I just thought this was odd and wondered if it happened before. It was also strangely hilarious. EDIT: The invincible brown horse is Landon Rickett's horse. 06:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Ricketts in singleplayer I've found that if you get on the gatling gun that's adjacent to the cannon in the southeast end of El Presidio, some of the zombies that spawn will use Zombie Rickett's model (including the exact same texture and everything) except that they're hatless. Would this be worth mentioning in the article? 20:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC)